Kid Arachnid & The Teen Titans
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Experimented on by the Atlas Military after being abandoned at the tender age of ten years, Jaune Parker has been adopted and trained by the original Spider-Man. Now he joins a new group of teenage heroes to protect Jump City and the world from the dark forces of evil. Let's hope the world is ready for two web slinging, wall crawling heroes, True Believers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, this one is indeed a three-way crossover between RWBY, Teen Titans, and Spider-Man. I want you to know that in this one, the RWBY Universe and the DC + Marvel universes all exist in the same universe. So, no multiverse traveling, unfortunately. Still, I hope that you guys and girls enjoy what I have planned here.**_

_***I don't own RWBY, Teen Titans, or Spider-Man.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Titans GO!" = Regular Speech

'_It's also a gun.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Who is 'Slade'?" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Deep in the underground labs at Atlas, a single test tube big enough to hold a full grown person was filled with a sort of liquid that was highly oxygenated in order to support the life of the unwilling candidate within. A ten year old boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, who is in a state of suspended animation while various scientists worked around the clock to continue on with their inhumane research. And leading this little research project is none other than General James Ironwood.

He walked up to the head scientist with a rather stoic expression as he looked up at the floating child they are currently experimenting on.

"What's the status of our latest test subject?" he asked.

"So far, he seems stable. We're working around the clock to keep him alive as we prepare for the final phase of the experiment." the doctor reported. "Out of all the test subjects we've had thus far, this one appears to have the highest chance of surviving the procedure."

The doctor then brought up a hologram screen that shows a very large spider held inside of a glass case. But this glass case isn't simply made for containment. It's meant to extract the DNA of whatever is placed in it and then transfer that DNA to the subject held within the opposite tube. In other words, the child.

"Using the DNA of a spider, we know that past test subjects have shown signs of acquiring special powers from the DNA grafting. Enhanced strength, durability, stamina, speed, even the ability to shoot organic webbing from their wrists. Unfortunately, they all died shortly after being released from the containment chamber due to the stress of undergoing the procedure during full consciousness. As such, we couldn't perform any further tests to see just how far these powers could go under varying circumstances. Therefore we placed this newest subject, a boy whom we have dubbed Subject SD22E, in a form of suspended animation to prevent him from panicking and thus further stressing his body. Despite having been chosen for this internationally illegal super soldier project, he is still a child, and scaring him could cause psychological disorders that will likely deem him a failure." the scientist further explained.

Yes, that's what this is about. Atlas is trying to create and mass produce an army of super soldiers to fight off the Grimm and ensure Atlas has superior military might should they ever go to war against the other kingdoms. At first, Ironwood wanted to try and create a machine that has an Aura like a human or Faunus does. But he decided to file that idea away for future use. As much as he hates to say it, their research teams are lacking in sufficient funds and materials for such a project.

So he turned to gene splicing instead.

He gathered many different test subjects for the cause of this project. Humans and Faunus that he had his soldiers collect from off the street. All of them homeless or orphans living on the streets with no one willing to lend them aid. (He could actually sympathize with them on the need for help. After all, with Atlas being made up of mostly rich snobs, it's hard to find any real help.) Although there have been some of his own human soldiers who volunteered for the project, they didn't survive for longer than two minutes after being freed from their pods.

Therefore, they've had to turn to an alternate solution. One that would likely get the Atlas Military, and by extension S.H.I.E.L.D., into a whole mess of trouble with the likes of the other kingdoms and even the Justice League Ironwood has heard so much about. So he's had to take extra care to keep this little project as much on the downlow as possible.

Turns out, Ironwood's old friend and a major supplier of funding for the project they've been undertaking, Vladimir Arc, has had two children with a couple of his mistresses. Both of them are boys, but only the eldest of the two boys has been deemed a worthy heir for Vladimir's line of Arc children. But Ironwood knows better. The fact of the matter is that Vladimir isn't a true Arc. He wasn't born into the family. He married into the family and was only made the head of the family because the Arcs are originally a Patriarchal family with as much wealth and influence as the Schnees. And before Vladimir married into the family, there was none of the arrogance.

Therefore, while his youngest child had been asleep a few nights ago, Vladimir had the poor boy shipped over to them for the purpose of being a test subject. He doesn't even care if the boy survives the procedure or not, just so long as the, in Vlad's words, runt of the litter, is out of his hair.

And while James wasn't happy about Vladimir essentially banishing the poor boy from his family, he was quite surprised to find that this child has a much higher chance of surviving the procedure than previous test subjects.

"Good. Report to me as soon as you are ready to begin with the procedure. Start with harvesting the spider DNA that we need. And make sure it's all belonging to one species of the same gender. We don't want a repeat of what happened with our last attempt to create some sort of spider chimera." Ironwood ordered.

The scientist gave a quick 'yes sir' before getting back to work.

It's going to be a long process, and they'll all need to be as prepared as they can be. For now, though, little Jaune Arc needs to remain in stasis and in a state of complete relaxation in order to withstand the strain of the operation. Plus, he needs to make a phone call to the only reliable enough to raise and train this young lad to be as great a hero as he.

Chances are this whole project is going to blow up in their faces.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for this new story idea. Although, I still need to figure out the pairing for this story, which will be shown in the ending author's note next chapter. Until then, however, good bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own RWBY, Teen Titans, or Spider-Man.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Titans, GO!" = Regular Speech

'_My Spider Sense is tingling!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Ock's tentacles?! Moving by themselves?!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Creepy Crawly Project**_

* * *

"General, we're ready to begin at any time." said one of the scientists.

Several IV Needles have been attached to Jaune while still in cryo sleep in order for the transference of spider DNA to actually happen. He's still in cryo sleep right now as well, in order to make the procedure as quick and painless as they can make it. After all, since he's still just a young child, Jaune doesn't have the necessary pain tolerance to handle the process of DNA splicing if he were still awake. Ironwood walked up to the tank and looked at the child.

He's sort of fifty/fifty about this whole thing. On one hand, if it were up to him, the boy would have been adopted by his good friend (and former love interest) Glynda Goodwitch so he could be trained to be a Huntsman and live at least a semi-normal childhood. On the other hand, this experiment is for the greater good of Remnant as a whole. True, his bosses on the Atlas Council and even Nick Fury only want this to succeed so they have super soldiers for their whole 'Avengers Initiative', and possible biological weapons to use for warfare like they did with Captain America during a previous war before the captain froze himself in the ocean to prevent a bombing that would have destroyed everything and everyone.

That's why Ironwood is one step ahead of them. He's already called Peter Parker, better known around the world as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, on a private line to make sure no one would listen in on or intercept their phonecall. Once he did that, the general took the time to explain Jaune's situation, and has arranged for an accident to occur during the experiment that will not only destroy the lab, but also all data on the project to prevent something like this from ever happening again. Peter has agreed to adopt Jaune and train him in how to use his spider powers, fully believing that the lad will in fact survive.

And that's a sentiment Ironwood shares with the web swinger.

"Then begin the process immediately." Ironwood ordered.

The scientist nodded and gave the okay to his colleagues.

Having their orders, they all got to work immediately. Several switches were flipped as they activated the generators that will give power to the rather large machine. And from the sound of things, everything is going exactly as planned. Next, a female scientist pushed several color coded buttons in the correct order and began to collect the necessary amount of DNA from the spider they have in containment. However, that amount was just about everything the spider could possibly give. As such, it died when the DNA extraction was complete.

"DNA harvest: success. Proceeding ahead with the bonding procedure." reported the same female scientist.

This is the moment of truth. Although Ironwood wishes there was another way, he knows this is for the betterment of Remnant.

If this experiment finally succeeds, they just might be able to recreate one of the greatest heroes to ever live: Spider-Man! Specifically, they're trying to recreate the DNA of Peter Parker, Ironwood's acquaintance and the original Spider-Man. But unfortunately for Atlas and its military, they can't even hope to get so much as a sample of saliva to acquire any of his DNA. They had to build this project from the ground up.

Starting with a single. Simple. Spider.

Inhaling deeply, Ironwood steeled his resolve as he prepared to put his own plan into action very soon.

"Do it!"

Two other scientists, a big burly man and an old woman (who can only be described as scary beyond all reason) were prepared for this very moment.

"Pull the lever, Kronk!" ordered the old lady.

The man, Kronk, pulled the lever…

Only for a trap door to open up under the old lady and send her plummeting to what's most likely an underground waterway.

**"WRONG LEVEEEEEER!"**

There was a resounding splash as everyone just stared, wondering what the hell they had just witnessed.

"Oops." Kronk simply said.

The old lady soon walked back into the lab, soaking wet and with a crocodile biting her on the butt. A painful yet oddly comical sight.

"Why do we even HAVE that lever?" she asked herself.

She slapped the crocodile to make it let go as it whimpered like a dog and ran away. The old lady stomped her way up to the controls.

"Get out of my way!" she said rudely before pulling a different lever.

This time, something related to the experiment happened.

The pod that held Jaune in stasis began crackling to life with electrical currents as red liquid began to flow through the IV tubes currently attached to the boy. His body began to spasm as the voltage of the electricity went up, causing the spider DNA to bond to Jaune's own human DNA. Several scientists monitoring his vital signs and noted how, aside from a slight increase in the boy's heart rate, his vital signs are remaining stable. No worries so far.

The only visible change thus far is the fact that Jaune's hair darkened until it was a dark gold color instead of the bright yellow it once was. At least one way to show he's no longer connected to that elitist bastard known as Vladimir Arc.

With a loud *ding* from an egg timer that somebody decided to use to replace a missing part, everyone knows the procedure is finished. Another scientist pulls another set of levers that turns off the machine and begins to drain the liquid from the pod that holds Jaune.

"The subject's vital signs are stable. No deadly anomalies detected. It appears as though this particular experiment is a success." a researcher reported.

"Take him to my private Chambers and get him into a bunk. I want to monitor his vitals and ensure he doesn't end up like all the other past test subjects." Ironwood ordered.

With a quick call of 'yes sir!' from the guards, the lad was picked up and carried out. This is good for the General. For now is the time for him to implement the next phase of his plan.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Yeah, I had a very hard time deciding just what kind of Spider-Man I wanted Jaune to be here. I was tied between Tarantula, Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) and Miguel O'Hara (Spider-Man 2099). Eventually, I settled on using Kid Arachnid for Jaune's character. The only major difference here will be that, like Spider-Man 2099, Jaune won't need compact web shooter devices to use Spider-Man's web abilities. He has organic spinnerets in his arms which allow him to produce natural webbing. Well, that's all for today. See you next time.**_


End file.
